The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helichrysum plant, botanically known as Helichrysum×amorginum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ember Glow’.
The new Helichrysum plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Derby, Chaddesden, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding Helichrysum plants with unique and attractive inflorescence color.
The new Helichrysum plant originated from a cross-pollination in March, 1999 in Derby, Chaddesden, United Kingdom, of Helichrysum×amorginum ‘Blorub’, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/177,992 (abandoned), as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Helichrysum×amorginum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Helichrysum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Derby, Chaddesden, United Kingdom in March, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helichrysum plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Derby, Chaddesden, United Kingdom since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Helichrysum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.